Lena Park
Perfil thumb|239px|Lena Park *'Nombre Real:' 박정현 / Park Jung Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante, productor discográfico *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California *'Años de actividad': 1993-presente *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Dragón *'Estatura:' 150cm * Peso: 39kg * Relación Sentimental: '''Profesor de Inglés de la Universidad de Seúl. Biografía Park ganó muchos concursos de canto en los Estados Unidos antes de grabar su álbum, Gospel, en 1993. Ella continuó sus estudios mientras se presentaba numerosas veces al público. Asistió a la UCLA por un año antes que empezara su carrera como una cantante, sacando su primer álbum en coreano, Piece, en 1998, el cual vendió más de 500,000 copias a pesar que a ella no le gustaba promocionar su álbum en programas en vivo. Park no aprendió a hablar coreano apropiadamente hasta que sacó su primer álbum. En 1999, sacó su álbum "A Second Helping", el cual fue bien aclamado por fanáticos y por críticos. El tercer álbum de Park, "Naturally", fue producido en Corea del Sur y en los Estados Unidos. Después de tomarse un descanso de un año debido a sus estudios en los Estados Unidos, volvió a sacar en el 2002 su álbum llamado Op.4. A partir de entonces expresó su comodidad para aparecer en público al participar en programas en vivo y en conciertos. En el año 2002 su canción "Kkum-e" (En un sueño) tuvo mucho éxito y le permitió acceder a mercados extranjeros, como Singapur. El gobierno coreano eligió a Park para representar a Corea en las ceremonias de entrada y cierre de la Copa Mundial de FIFA 2002. A finales del 2002, un álbum con los mejores éxitos fue puesto en venta y cantó en muchos conciertos. Con las grabaciones de estos conciertos se produjo su primer álbum especial en CDs y DVD. Park, junto con Brown Eyes, CHEMISTRY y Sowelu formaron un grupo llamado "Voces de Corea/Japón" e hicieron canciones para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol del 2002. Más tarde, debutó en la industria musical japonesa en la que tuvo mucho éxito. Park está especialmente orgullosa de su quinto álbum coreano, On & On, porque según ella "finalmente se sintió cómoda respecto a componer en el idioma coreano". Desde el año 2006 ha estado estudiando en la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York. En el año 2007 cantó la canción de introducción Inori ~You Raise Me Up~In para el anime Romeo x Juliet. Esta canción es un cover de la canción de Rolf Lovland y Brendan Graham, You Raise Me Up. El single también incluye una versión en Idioma inglés. Su sexto álbum en coreano, Come To Where I Am, fue sacado a la venta el 11 de diciembre del 2007, en el que todas las canciones fueron compuestas y producidas por Lena. Temas para Dramas *"The Person in My Heart" tema para Splendid Politics (2015) *"You and I" tema para Temptation (2014) *"My Wish" tema para The Heirs (2013) *"My everything" tema para We Got Married (2013) *"More than Anyone in the World" tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) *"That Fool" tema para That Fool (2009) Animación Para Mulan (film 1998) *"Eternal Memory" (Versión inglés y coreano) *"Reflection" (Versión K-Pop) Para Romeo X Juliet (anime 2007) *"Inori" (Tema de apertura - cover "You raise me up") Discografía '''COREA 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Japon' 'Albums' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *1998.xx.xx Player - The New Beginning *1999.xx.xx Yoon Jong Shin - 7th *2002.05.xx Yoon Jong Shin - From The Beginning *2002.05.29 2002 FIFA World Cup Official Album - Songs of Korea/Japan *2003.05.xx Kim Jin Pyo - 4th *2003.05.xx Na Won Ju - 1st *2003.12.10 Voice of Love Posse *2004.04.xx Kim Jin Pyo - Remasatering All about JP *2005.03.24 JHETT aka YAKKO for AQUARIUS - JHETT (Track 11: Everything Inside Of Me feat. Lena Park) Curiosidades *En el año 2007 cantó la canción de introducción Inori ~You Raise Me Up~In para el anime Romeo x Juliet. *En 2010 se graduó con una licenciatura en Inglés y Literatura Comparada de la Escuela de Columbia de Estudios Generales (universidad de pregrado para estudiantes no tradicionales). *A ella le gusta la música de U2 , Amy Grant , Tori Amos , Radiohead y Joni Mitchell *En el 2009 formo parte del ost de "That's Fool" *Ella canta el tema More Than Anyone Else in the world del dorama Myung wol Spy *En el 2012 canta el tema I am Sorry, que originalmente es una cancion del grupo mexicano Camila con el nombre de Mientes. *De niña tenía una niñera que era latina, venía de América del Sur , por lo que no podía hablar ni coreano ni Inglés, fue por eso que su madre la envío a vivir con sus abuelos, ya que no podía comunicarse con ella. *Su madre tuvo que aprender español para comunicarse con ella. Enlaces *Lena Park Official Korean Website *Lena Park (L_Space76) on Twitter *Perfil (naver) Galería 6d0gowk.jpg 196338 10150109020786238 103995131237 6739441 4178359 n.jpg 268788_10150234313716238_103995131237_7667179_2162155_n.jpg 228749_10150182994446238_103995131237_7220610_5041233_n.jpg 281206_10150251825536238_103995131237_7850283_1738927_n.jpg 281483_10150253599591238_103995131237_7866103_1874123_n.jpg 284368_10150245813261238_103995131237_7780314_6089242_n.jpg 285465_10150247591876238_103995131237_7799938_295856_n.jpg 1313224_1_1.jpg fall-in-love-lena-park-cd-cover-art.jpg lena.jpg lenaparkjsingle2jpgpb8.jpg musik-lena-park_05.jpg musik-lena-park_16.jpg IMG_29012013_201207.png Lena Park - 2011.png Lena Park immagine.png Lena Park immagine 4.jpg Lena Park immagine 3.jpg Lena Park immagine 2.jpg Lena Park Columbia University.jpg Videos thumb|left|315px thumb|315px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KPop Categoría:R&B Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JPop Categoría:Nacidos en 1976 Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:KProductor